Profesor Asistente
by LLL03
Summary: Un joven muy mal herido aparece de un libro encontrado en la Isla Biblioteca por Negi, ni el Decano de Mahora ni el joven saben por qué está en ese lugar, solo que es obra de Zelretch, pero cuando se es víctima de ese viejo troll tan seguido como ellos uno aprende a simplemente dejar que todo siga su curso, así que por el momento se convertirá en profesor.
1. Prólogo

Sé que después de estar ausente casi un año primero debería actualizar mi crossover de Code Geass y High School DxD, pero este fin de semana fue de cumpleaños de mi madre y del Super Bowl LII (por cierto, gracias Aguilas por hacerme ganar una apuesta), así que no he tenido tiempo para acabar de editar algunos detalles, por lo que eso lo actualizaré mañana y en las notas de ese cap explicaré por qué desaparecí.

Además ahora que finalmente apareció la gran diosa "UMU" simplemente tenía que sacar estas ideas que rondaban mi cabeza desde diciembre cuando oía sin parar "Padoru Padoru~".

Se aprecian los comentarios.

(P.D. Si tienen ideas para Omakes manden mensaje.)

 **Disclaimer:** Mahou Sensei Negima! y las series Fate son de sus respectivos dueños.

 **Prólogo**

"Es oficial, ya eres un profesor titular de la academia Mahora."

"¡Gracias, decano, no lo decepcionaré!"

Un niño pelirrojo de unos 9 años en un traje de oficina se dirigió a un anciano sentado tras el escritorio de un gran despacho.

El niño era Negi Springfield, un joven mago que trabajaba en la Academia Mahora como parte de su formación mágica y que acababa de pasar de profesor temporal a titular.

"Por cierto, decano, encontré algo en la Isla Biblioteca de lo que quería hablarle."

El anciano al que llamó era el decano de la Academia Mahora, Konoe Konoemon.

"Oh, ¿qué cosa encontraste Negi-kun?"

"Mientras exploraba el lugar donde caí con las chicas desde la sala del 'libro mágico' encontré tirado este otro libro que emite un gran poder mágico."

Mientras hablaba, Negi sacó un libro de aspecto antiguo con cubierta de cuero.

"¿Oh? No recuerdo que hubiera ningún libro mágico real en esa zona, ¿qué tipo de magia contiene?"

"No lo sé decano, el título parece el de una historia pero nunca escuché de este libro y del autor mientras estudiaba magia. Así que decidí no abrirlo hasta preguntarle a usted."

"Eso fue bien pensado, Negi-kun. Dime, ¿qué título tiene y quién es el autor?"

El decano preguntó y Negi leyó la portada que además del título y el autor contenía un grabado de un par de espadas, una negra y una blanca.

"El título es _'The Wrought Iron Hero'_ y el autor es un tal Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg."

Al escuchar ese nombre, el decano pareció palidecer y a Negi le pareció oírlo soltar un grito de terror mezclado con una maldición.

"Um, ¿conoce al autor, decano? ¿Sabe lo que contiene este libro?"

Negi preguntó confuso por la reacción del anciano.

"Sí, Negi-kun, conozco al autor, es un gran mago muy poderoso, solo que normalmente es llamado de otras maneras, así que es común que los jóvenes no reconozcan el nombre."

El decano comenzó con un suspiro de resignación y preparándose para el dolor de cabeza que estaba seguro que llegaría pronto.

"Sobre el libro, no tengo idea de lo que contiene, Zelretch es conocido por ser algo, um, 'excéntrico', podría contener desde un hechizo capaz de destruir el mundo hasta un simple hechizo que narra la historia escrita en él o una colección de fotos vergonzosas de alguna de sus víctimas. Con ese hombre lo único seguro es que él se divertirá mientras nos causa dolores de cabezas a los demás."

Negi volvió a mirar el libro con una expresión de sorpresa.

"¿E-entonces qué debería hacer con el libro, decano?"

"Normalmente diría que ocultarlo, pero eso probablemente solo hará que Zelretch busque alguna forma de que lo abras."

"Y-yo, señor."

"Yo nunca había oído de este libro, Negi-kun, eso quiere decir que no se encontraba antes en Mahora, el hecho de que tú lo encontraras es debido a que esa era la intención de Zelretch. Lo que sea que esté planeando, debe involucrarte."

Negi tenía la mirada fija en el libro que ahora le parecía una bestia salvaje lista para devorarlo en cualquier momento.

"Negi-kun, te daré un consejo que hemos aprendido todos los que conocemos a Zelretch, acepta que eres parte de sus planes para divertirse y ahórrate la vergüenza y humillación que te causará hasta que cedas."

La expresión seria y pálida del decano cuando dijo eso solo causó que Negi se pusiera más nervioso.

El silencio se prolongó en el despacho del decano hasta que…

"¡Disculpe decano, ¿aquí está Negi?!"

Una joven pelinaranja de unos 14 años se asomó por la puerta y gritó de repente.

"¡Wha! ¡Asuna-san!"

Negi saltó ante el grito repentino y también gritó mientras se volvía hacia la chica.

Esa joven era Kagurazaka Asuna, miembro de la clase 2-A (3-A en algunos días más) y una de las alumnas de Negi.

"¡Asuna-san, deberías de llamar antes de abrir la puerta! El decano y yo hablábamos de…"

Pero ella no le estaba prestando atención al joven profesor que la estaba reprendiendo por interrumpir una reunión.

Asuna entró en la oficina y cerró la puerta sin dejar de ver un punto en el suelo del despacho.

Más específicamente…

El punto donde el libro que Negi había estado sosteniendo cayó después de que éste lo arrojara al asustarse por la entrada repentina de la chica.

El punto donde el libro había caído, _abierto._

El punto donde el libro ahora estaba emitiendo un brillo multicolor similar a un caleidoscopio.

Cuando Negi notó que Asuna no lo escuchaba y que el despacho estaba brillando, él también miró en la misma dirección que ella y vio el libro, cuyas hojas empezaron a moverse rápidamente mientras un enorme poder mágico surgía del interior.

El decano también estaba viendo el espectáculo, que reconoció como la magia de Zelretch, preparándose para lo peor y rezando para que no fueran esas malditas (se estremeció) ardillas.

Ninguno de los tres ocupantes de la habitación se movió mientras veían cómo la luz multicolor empezaba a reunirse en un punto sobre el libro formando una figura humanoide.

Entonces, después de algún tiempo en el que estuvieron cautivados por el espectáculo, el poder mágico que surgía del libro estalló de repente y una luz blanca cegadora cubrió todo el despacho causando que los tres cerraran los ojos.

Cuando los tres recuperaron la vista y abrieron los ojos de nuevo, la escena frente a ellos los obligó a volver a cerrar y abrir los ojos para asegurarse de que era real lo que veían.

Un joven pelirrojo de 17 o 18 años había aparecido en medio de la habitación de repente.

Llevaba puesta una especie de armadura negra de material desconocido con los brazos descubiertos, pantalones negros con protecciones de metal y botas de combate también con accesorios metálicos. O al menos parecía que eso es lo que solía ser su ropa.

La razón por la que Negi y los demás no podían o querían creer lo que veían era por el estado del joven.

Su ropa estaba destrozada, sus botas estaban rotas, una pierna del pantalón había desparecido y la otra estaba llena de agujeros, la armadura parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos, la parte inferior había sido arrancada y la parte del pecho estaba cubierta de cortes, la única indicación de que quizás habría llevado algo más era el trozo de manga roja en uno de sus brazos.

No era difícil suponer cómo había sido que la ropa quedó en ese estado.

Era muy obvio al ver todas las heridas y sangre que cubrían el cuerpo del joven desconocido.

Tenía años que el decano no veía a alguien en tal estado y los jóvenes jamás habían visto tantas heridas en una persona. No había una sola parte de su cuerpo que estuviera ilesa, la única razón por la que el joven estaba en pie era por la espada clavada en el suelo en la que se apoyaba.

Tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo y estaba tan inmóvil que los demás pensaron que estaba muerto.

De hecho debido a ese pensamiento los tres se llevaron un gran susto cuando el joven abrió de repente los ojos con un grito ahogado antes de desplomarse en el suelo mientras la espada en que se apoyaba desaparecía en motas de luz.

El decano fue el primero en reaccionar tras el trance en que habían estado por el libro mágico y la aparición del joven que se estaba desangrando en el piso de su despacho.

"¡Asuna-chan! ¡Busca a Takamichi-kun en la sala de profesores y dile que venga de inmediato! ¡Negi-kun! ¡Trae rápido a Shizuna-chan! ¡Este joven está en peligro!"

Los dos jóvenes regresaron a sus sentidos ante ese grito y salieron corriendo rápidamente a cumplir con sus tareas mientras el decano se agachaba sobre el joven para tratar de mantenerlo vivo.

Mientras trabajaba en las heridas que podía atender, el decano buscó el libro de Zelretch que había hecho aparecer al joven desconocido.

El libro que antes estaba en medio de la habitación había quedado reducido a cenizas.

Lo único que quedaba era una sola hoja quemándose lentamente con las palabras:

 _Por favor cuiden de Emiya-kun. –Zelretch._

La atención de Konoemon fue devuelta al joven cuando éste comenzó a murmurar algo, así que el decano se acercó para tratar de escucharlo.

"Mal…dito…vam…piro…troll."

Bueno por lo menos eso dejaba en claro una cosa.

Este tal Emiya-kun _sí_ conocía al viejo Zelretch.

Al menos el ciclo escolar había terminado y faltaban días para que comenzara el nuevo, así que Konoemon tenía tiempo para lidiar con este invitado inesperado cuyas heridas parecían haber empezado a sanar mágicamente y emitía una energía mágica que se sentía como si un gran número de espadas llenara el aire.

Así que Konoemon hizo lo único que podía hacer en esta situación.

Empezó a calcular cuánto alcohol y aspirinas necesitaría para lidiar con un "Zelretch".

Su único consuelo era que no había sido una repetición de las ardillas.

* * *

 _¡Shirou! ¡No tienes razón para seguir luchando en ese estado! ¡Morirás si te esfuerzas demasiado!_

… _Lo siento Rin, pero este es mi camino._

 _¡Eso es un monstruo creado por Gaia que ya ha destruido países enteros! ¡Tú no eres Archer! ¡No eres un Contra Guardián con el poder para enfrentarlo! ¡No tienes por qué ir!_

… _Si no voy, todos aquí morirán._

 _¡Ellos no merecen que los salves! ¡Estaban listos para atarte a una mesa quirúrgica y diseccionarte cuando descubrieron tu Reality Marble! ¡Solo se detuvieron por mi maestro!_

… _Aun así, la idea de salvar a otros no es incorrecta._

 _¡Por favor Shirou! Deja que otros se encarguen, la Blue está en camino, la Vicedirectora está preparándose para dirigir el ataque con los Enforcer, incluso mi maestro dijo que vendría cuando termine un asunto importante en una realidad alterna…no hace falta que te sacrifiques por la Asociación. Por favor…_

… _Rin…_

 _¡NO! ¡Otra vez estás tirando tu vida sin pensar en los demás! ¿¡Acaso no te importa que me dejes sola!? ¡Eres lo único que me queda, Shirou!_

… _Lo sé, Rin, tú también eres lo único que me queda._

 _¡Si lo sabes entonces por qué! ¿¡Por qué estás siendo tan idiota!?_

… _Porque yo no veo que esté tirando mi vida por la Asociación, estoy intercambiando mi vida para salvar la de la mujer que me ha acompañado todos estos años._

 _¡No te he pedido que pierdas tu vida por mí!_

 _Claro que no, esa fue mi elección. Lo siento Rin, espero que me puedas perdonar por esto._

 _De qué…ugh… ¿Shi…rou? Eres un…idiota._

 _Pero estoy feliz de haber sido tu idiota, Rin. Adiós._

* * *

Este Shirou básicamente es el de F/UBW.

Por cierto digo que Negi tiene 9 años porque es su edad real en ese momento, no con ese sistema de que se nace con 1 año.

LLL03


	2. Capítulo 1

Perdón si no explico exactamente los eventos en que no participó Shirou, escribí esto pensando en que saben lo que sucede en Negima! en esta parte.

 **Disclaimer:** Mahou Sensei Negima! y las series Fate son de sus respectivos dueños.

 **Capítulo 1: El Profesor Nuevo**

Un par de ojos dorados se abrieron y observaron lo que parecía ser una especie de enfermería.

El dueño de los ojos, un joven pelirrojo que unos días antes había estado a punto de morir, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver la habitación desconocida.

Él estaba seguro de que había muerto enfrentando a ese monstruo, e incluso si sobrevivió por algún milagro, sin duda Rin habría terminado el trabajo al recuperar la conciencia.

Además se sentía extraño, a pesar de que su cuerpo se sentía agotado y adolorido tras la batalla con la Bestia de Gaia, muestra de que seguía con vida, su energía mágica estaba a rebosar, sus circuitos estaban llenos de Odd y el Mana que sentía en el ambiente era más del que hubiera sentido en toda su vida.

Pero eso podía esperar, su prioridad era descubrir dónde se encontraba y cómo había llegado a tal lugar, si lo último que recordaba era…

¿Qué era lo que recordaba?

Recordaba haberse despedido de Rin y dejarla inconsciente de un golpe antes de marchar hacia la Bestia.

Recordaba haber enfrentado a la Bestia con todo lo que tenía.

Recordaba haber logrado llevar a la Bestia a su Reality Marble donde tenía un arma que podía eliminarla a costa de morir por agotar su Prana.

Recordaba ver desaparecer el cuerpo de la Bestia mientras su Reality Marble se caía a pedazos a su alrededor, él usando una espada común para mantenerse en pie.

Recordaba que su visión y sus otros sentidos empezaban a desaparecer mientras la muerte se acercaba para reclamarlo.

Recordaba escuchar a Rin llorando y llamarlo idiota una y otra vez.

Recordaba la voz de un anciano que le causó sentir que debía salir corriendo aunque no tenía fuerzas.

Y entonces recordaba ver en su visión borrosa una luz que le recordó un…caleidoscopio.

"Maldito vampiro."

Si lo que creía era verdad, el descubrir dónde se encontraba se acababa de volver mucho más complicado.

"Es curioso, ¿sabes? Eso es lo mismo que el decano ha estado diciendo desde que llegaste."

Shirou no reaccionó ante esa voz repentina, aunque internamente se preguntó qué tan cansado estaba que no había notado antes las dos presencias en la habitación.

"Bueno, esa es una reacción natural si sabes a quién nos referimos."

"Fufu, eso también lo dice el decano cuando le preguntamos al respecto. Por cierto, también dijo que quizás querrías tomar esto. Son aspirinas."

La mujer rubia a la que pertenecía esta nueva voz le ofreció un vaso de agua y unas pastillas.

Pero Shirou solo se le quedó viendo curioso.

Sabía que no debía confiar en un Magus desconocido y tanto la mujer como el hombre que había hablado primero sin duda lo eran dado la energía mágica que emitían, y además a pesar del aspecto relajado del hombre era obvio que se trataba de un luchador experimentado, parecía un Enforcer de la Torre del Reloj.

Lo que le causó curiosidad fue que los dos realmente parecían no tener ninguna mala intención, o al menos la mujer, ella solo parecía intentar atenderlo como una doctora, mientras que el hombre parecía estar allí como guardia en caso de que intentara escapar o herir a la doctora.

Una ventaja de haber vivido entre un montón de Magi intentando diseccionarlo a escondidas fue que Shirou aprendió a leer a las personas y sus intenciones, aunque no podía entender por qué Rin seguía quejándose de "lo denso que podía ser con las mujeres".

Así que mientras finalmente tomaba las pastillas, no pudo evitar preguntarse a qué clase de mundo lo había enviado Zelretch en donde las primeras personas que conocía eran dos Magus con buenas intenciones.

Mejor tratar de aprender más sobre este nuevo mundo sin antagonizar a nadie. Después de todo, Shirou todavía sentía extraña su energía y no sabía cómo reaccionaría su proyección.

"Tratar con ese viejo vampiro siempre causa dolores de cabeza. Y gracias, señorita…"

Shirou se detuvo sin saber cómo dirigirse a la mujer.

"¡Oh, cierto! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy Minamoto Shizuna, trabajo de consejera y enfermera aquí en la Academia Mahora. Y este es Takahata T. Takamichi, un profesor de la Academia."

La mujer, Shizuna, se presentó con una sonrisa y luego presentó a su compañero quien asintió también con una ligera sonrisa.

Regresando el gesto, Shirou se presentó.

"Mucho gusto, Minamoto-san, Takahata-san, mi nombre es Emiya Shirou."

"Bueno, es un gusto conocerte, Emiya-kun. Ahora si me disculpas, debo informarle al decano que has despertado, si necesitas algo puedes pedírselo a Takahata-sensei, yo volveré en un minuto."

Al menos no eran tan confiados como para dejarlo solo sin supervisión, pero esa pequeña muestra de desconfianza fue suficiente para tranquilizar un poco a Shirou.

Takamichi pareció notarlo y después de algunos minutos no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Pasó algo? De repente pareces estar más relajado, Emiya-kun."

"La verdad, Takahata-san, el que desconfíen de mí y te dejen vigilándome me tranquiliza más que si me hubieran dejado solo."

Cuando Shirou lo vio levantar una ceja, decidió explicarse mejor.

"Aunque me gusta creer en las buenas intenciones de otros, la vida me ha enseñado que no todo es blanco y negro, como estoy seguro que sabes. Si me hubieran dejado solo, me estaría estresando pensando en qué tipo de trampa tendrían preparadas y no podría descansar, pero contigo aquí, un luchador experimentado que sabe que en mi estado actual podría someterme sin ningún problema, mi único pensamiento es qué clase de barrera prepararon para que no pueda dejar la enfermería."

"Esa es una visión muy sombría del mundo para alguien de tu edad, Emiya-kun. Todavía eres muy joven como para pensar eso."

A pesar de decir eso, Takamichi no negó que lo estuviera vigilando o que no hubiera una barrera alrededor de la enfermería.

Pero a Shirou le llamó la atención lo que el profesor le dijo.

"¿Hm? Es cierto que soy más joven, Takahata-san, pero no hay tanta diferencia a menos que tengas más edad de la que aparentas. Quiero decir, pareces tener treinta y tantos, no más de cuarenta, no está tan separado de mis 29 años."

"¿Uh? ¿Tienes 29 años? Pero si pareces de 17, no mayor de 18, ¿es efecto de tu magia?"

Al escuchar eso y ver la expresión totalmente sincera de Takamichi, Shirou soltó una risa nerviosa.

"Takahata-san, ¿podrías prestarme un espejo, por favor?"

"Um, claro, espera un segundo, Emiya-kun."

Takamichi se acercó al escritorio de Shizuna y tomó un espejo de mano de uno de los cajones.

Shirou lo tomó con una mano ligeramente temblorosa y los ojos cerrados, esperando que al abrirlos viera la misma imagen que veía siempre en el espejo de su baño.

Inhalando profundamente una vez, Shirou reunió su valor y abrió los ojos.

Casi tiró el espejo cuando lo hizo.

En lugar de ojos grises como el acero, un par de ojos dorados como los de su adolescencia lo miraban desde el espejo.

Su piel con parches bronceados se había vuelto blanca.

Y su pelo blanco debido al uso de su proyección había vuelto a su antiguo rojo.

Su cuerpo también parecía ser más delgado, sus músculos no tan gruesos como antes.

De hecho lo único que parecía ser igual era su altura si podía guiarse por el espacio que ocupaba en la cama de la enfermería.

Al menos no tendría que preocuparse por adaptarse a medir 20cm menos como durante su adolescencia.

Pero básicamente la imagen que vio en el espejo fue la imagen de Emiya Shirou durante la 5° Guerra del Santo Grial, no la casi copia de Archer a la que se había acostumbrado.

Así que al verse en un mundo del que no sabía nada en un cuerpo que no era como lo recordaba, Shirou hizo lo único que se podía hacer en ese momento.

"¡Maldito seas Zelretch!"

El repentino grito de Shirou sorprendió a Takamichi quien se cayó al suelo cuando intentaba volver a su silla.

"Conozco muy bien ese sentimiento, Emiya-kun."

La voz de un anciano hizo que Shirou se volviera en dirección de la puerta de la enfermería.

Allí encontró a un anciano que emitía casi tanta magia como la Reina de la Torre del Reloj, así que supuso que esa persona era el llamado decano y jefe de Takamichi y Shizuna, quien estaba detrás del anciano riendo ligeramente al ver a su compañero en el suelo.

"Ah, disculpe el arrebato señor, pero ya sabe cómo es lidiar con ese viejo."

"Oh, lo sé muy bien, en mis días de juventud fui una de sus víctimas favoritas."

Los dos que conocían al viejo vampiro se miraron a los ojos fijamente antes de llegar a un acuerdo en silencio.

"¿Vamos por unos tragos?"

"Ohoho. Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Emiya-kun."

"Um, decano, ¿no vino para hablar con Emiya-kun? Además un menor no debe beber alcohol."

Shizuna le recordó al decano el motivo de su visita y los reprendió a los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Oh, cierto, casi lo olvido, Shizuna-chan. Gracias por recordármelo."

Aclarándose la garganta para abordar el tema del que quería hablar, el decano miró a Shirou y se presentó mientras Takamichi y Shizuna salían de la enfermería para dejarlos solos.

"Perdón por la presentación tardía, pero yo soy Konoe Konoemon, soy el decano de esta academia, la Academia Mahora, el campus más grande de Japón y uno de los líderes de la Asociación Mágica de Kanto."

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Emiya Shirou, un Magus. Y soy un agente libre."

"¿Magus? Hace años que no oía ese término. De hecho, desde que Zelretch me contó sobre su realidad de origen. Así que supongo que tú tampoco eres de este mundo, ¿verdad, Emiya-kun?"

"Así es, Konoe-san."

"Para ser un Magus, no actúas como los representó ese viejo vampiro."

"Yo soy considerado un Magus de tercera, tanto por mis habilidades limitadas como por mi falta de la mentalidad de que no importa nada mientras se avance la investigación para llegar a la Raíz. Yo no investigo por el bien de investigar, prefiero que mi arte sea práctico."

"Fufufu, eso suena más como los Magus de los que me habló ese vampiro, pero aun si no tienes esa mentalidad, pareces demasiado relajado y dispuesto a compartir información para alguien con tu educación."

"Konoe-san, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba muriendo en un páramo desolado tras derrotar a una Bestia creada por el propio mundo para destruir a la humanidad, lo siguiente que sé es que despierto en una enfermería con dos usuarios de magia en un cuerpo 12 años más joven y lo único seguro es que Zelretch tuvo algo que ver. Incluso si fueran alienígenas come-humanos, es mejor tratar con ustedes que con ese vampiro. Y si dar información es lo que necesito para aprender de este mundo, qué así sea, al diablo la paranoia de Magus."

"Una sabia decisión al tratar con Zelretch, se nota que no es la primera vez que eres su víctima."

"Por desgracia no, tenía una relación con la aprendiz del viejo vampiro. Así que me tenía cerca cuando estaba aburrido."

"Te entiendo, Shirou-kun."

Konoemon decidió que podía llamar a Shirou por su nombre ya que ambos eran hermanos víctimas del viejo vampiro.

"Pues bien, volviendo al tema, ya que estás dispuesto a intercambiar información, ¿por qué no empezamos?"

"Adelante, Konoemon-san, cuanto antes terminemos con esto, más rápido podemos ir por esos tragos a escondidas de Minamoto-san."

* * *

"¿Querías hablarme de algo viejo?"

Una pequeña niña rubia con expresión traviesa preguntó directamente en cuanto entró al despacho del decano sin ningún respeto por el anciano.

"Oh, Eva-chan, qué bien que llegaste, por favor toma asiento."

El decano ignoró la falta de respeto a su persona e indicó alegremente uno de los asientos colocados frente a su escritorio.

La chica se dirigió al asiento tranquilamente cuando notó que había una persona en el otro asiento frente al decano, aunque solo pudo ver el pelo rojo y la ropa negra que llevaba.

"¡Ahhh!"

El extraño no se volvió hacia ella, así que no pudo ver la expresión de shock de la chica ni prepararse para recibir un fuerte abrazo que lo dejó sin aliento y lo hizo caer de su silla.

"¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Pensé que habías muerto! ¡Idiota!"

"¿¡Rin, me vas a romper las costillas!?"

Al oír hablar al extraño, la chica levantó la vista para ver a quién había abrazado.

"¿Uh? ¡Ahh! ¡Tú no eres el idiota del Maestro Milenario! ¡Aléjate!"

A pesar de su pequeño cuerpo, la chica empujó al extraño con bastante fuerza al otro lado de la habitación, afortunadamente contra un sofá en lugar de la pared.

"Fufufu, siempre es divertido ver actuar así a Eva-chan, ¿estás bien, Shirou-kun?"

El joven pelirrojo, Shirou, se levantó del sofá al que fue arrojado mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento que la chica le había sacado con su abrazo y su ataque.

"Ugh, estoy bien, por un momento pensé que Rin había venido hasta aquí para regañarme."

Shirou habló mientras miraba a la chica que lo había atacado, quien estaba tratando de ocultar su vergüenza por el error que cometió mirando molesta a otro lado.

"Genial, estoy tratando con una vampiresa tsundere, esto sin duda es obra de Zelretch."

Al oírlo decir eso, la chica se puso más furiosa y gritó mientras lo señalaba con un dedo.

"¡Cómo te atreves humano! ¡No soy ninguna tsundere! ¡Soy Evangeline A. K. McDowell! ¡La gran maga oscura temida por todo el mundo! ¡El Apóstol de la Calamidad! ¡El Evangelio Oscuro! ¡La Maestra de Muñecas! ¡La Maga Nosferatu! ¡La Reina de la Oscuridad! La…"

Evangeline se detuvo cuando terminó de procesar las palabras de Shirou. Específicamente la mención de Zelretch.

Empezó a examinar a Shirou seriamente y llamó al decano sin apartar la vista del pelirrojo.

"Bien, viejo, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién es este y qué relación tiene con ese viejo troll?"

Viendo la seriedad de la chica, el decano se aclaró la garganta y también se puso serio.

"Ese es el motivo por el que te llamé, Evangeline, por favor toma asiento para poder empezar."

Después de ver a Shirou levantar las sillas que había tirado antes y sentarse de nuevo en su lugar, Evangeline finalmente tomó el otro asiento y miró directamente al decano.

"Para empezar, Evangeline, este es Emiya Shirou. Shirou, como ya lo dijo ella, esta es Evangeline A. K. McDowell."

Las dos personas presentadas asintieron levemente al otro en señal de reconocimiento.

"Hace dos semanas Negi-kun vino a mi despacho con un libro mágico que encontró en la isla biblioteca, un libro de Zelretch, que cuando se abrió por accidente, hizo aparecer a Shirou de repente, ninguno de los dos sabemos si el libro lo transportó aquí desde su mundo de origen o si lo liberó de su interior, aunque personalmente creo que Shirou se encontraba sellado en su interior como un medio para salvarle la vida."

"¿Salvarlo de qué, viejo?"

Quien le respondió a Evangeline no fue el decano, sino Shirou.

"Antes de aparecer aquí yo estaba muriendo, había librado una batalla que me dejó con el cuerpo totalmente lleno de heridas y agotó mi magia, no sé aquí, pero en mi mundo, eso significa la muerte."

"Y esa es la razón por la que creo que Zelretch usó el libro para salvarte, cuando apareciste estabas lleno de heridas pero también de magia, el libro debe haber estado absorbiendo la magia de este mundo para ayudar a sanar tu cuerpo y que Negi-kun te encontrara y liberara debió ser porque el resto de tus heridas necesitaban atención médica o el libro había llegado a su límite."

"Mm, entonces el viejo troll lo trajo aquí para salvarlo, pero que incluso un objeto de Zelretch no pudiera curarlo por completo, ¿cómo acabaste tan herido, chico?"

"Enfrentando una bestia. Al parecer Gaia, el mundo, enfureció cuando un grupo de…magos intentó un ritual a gran escala que consumió parte de su ser y liberó una bestia muy poderosa para aniquilarlos junto al resto de los humanos, esta bestia arrasó con varios países y asesinó a millones sin que pudiéramos hacer nada, las armas normales no la dañaban y las heridas causadas con magia se curaban de inmediato debido a su conexión con el mundo, así que se decidió realizar un ataque a gran escala con los magos más poderosos, incluso Zelretch iba a participar, el problema era que en el tiempo que tardarían en llegar, la bestia asesinaría a millones más, incluyendo a una persona muy importante para mí, y decidí enfrentarla."

"¿Qué tienen los pelirrojos que son tan idiotas?"

Evangeline bufó con una ligera sonrisa que Shirou devolvió.

"Jajaja, y lo dice una rubia. Como sea, logré cortar la conexión de la bestia con Gaia gracias a uno de mis hechizos y la maté, pero a cambio mi cuerpo quedó destrozado y me resigné a morir, lo siguiente que supe, desperté en la enfermería con Shizuna-san y Takahata-san."

"Bueno, eso explica cómo llegó aquí y cómo conoce a ese troll, pero todavía no sé para qué me llamaste, solo espera que Zelretch venga por su juguete y listo."

Si no fuera porque uno de los nombres que obtuvo en la Torre del Reloj era "Juguete de Zelretch" y ya se había acostumbrado, Shirou se habría enojado ante eso.

Por cierto, aunque ese título se lo había dado Rin por diversión, para los demás Magi era un título equivalente al del más grande de los héroes, después de todo mientras Zelretch tuviera su "juguete", los demás estaban a salvo de sus bromas.

"Ese es el problema Evangeline, como has oído Shirou estaba casi inconsciente cuando Zelretch usó su magia en él, y lo único que yo vi del libro antes que desapareciera fue un mensaje suyo diciendo que cuidáramos de él, por lo que podemos suponer que Shirou estará aquí algún tiempo."

"¿Y eso tiene que ver conmigo por…?"

"Después de hablar con Shirou y hacer que algunos miembros de la facultad lo examinaran, he decidido contratarlo como profesor de Economía Doméstica y profesor asistente de tu clase, así también me ayudaría a calmar a los miembros de la mesa directiva que les preocupa que Negi-kun sea el profesor titular."

"Sería raro que no les preocupara que un niño de 10 años les de clases a chicas de 15."

"Lo malo es que esto fue muy repentino y ahora tenemos el mismo problema que cuando llegó Negi-kun, no tenemos habitaciones disponibles y me estaba preguntando si…"

"¡Ni lo pienses, viejo! ¡No voy a compartir mi cabaña!"

Evangeline entendió de inmediato lo que el viejo quería de ella y lo rechazó rápidamente.

"Vamos Eva-chan, será temporal, además esperaba que pudieras ayudar a Shirou-kun con el sistema mágico de nuestro mundo, los demás profesores tienen otros deberes y no lo pueden ayudar."

"Además de querer que viva conmigo ahora también quieres que me vuelva su maestra, ni lo pienses viejo, yo no tomo discípulos."

"Con todo respeto, Konoemon-san, pero yo tampoco creo que ella sea adecuada para ser mi maestra."

Evangeline se volvió de inmediato hacia Shirou cuando lo escuchó decir eso.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo que no puedo!? ¿¡Definitivamente puedo serlo, simplemente no quiero!? ¿¡Entiendes!?"

A pesar de su mirada feroz, Shirou simplemente se le quedó viendo.

"Mira, sé que eres un vampiro por tu presencia mágica, pero también detecto que tu poder está sellado y además pareces tener una maldición, como maestra quizás puedas ayudarme con la teoría, pero en tu estado realmente no creo que puedas ayudarme mucho en lo práctico. Además primero quiero pasar unos días examinando el efecto de este mundo en mi magia."

El flequillo de Evangeline cubrió sus ojos y su cuerpo empezó a temblar con furia contenida.

"Jejeje, dice que no puedo ser su maestra solo por mi estado, jejeje, me irrita tanto como ese idiota, jejeje."

"¿Um, Evangeline-san?"

Shirou de repente sintió como si estuviera tratando con Rin.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Te demostraré que soy la mejor maestra! ¡Dices que necesitas algunos días para examinar tu magia! ¿¡Verdad!?"

Shirou solo pudo asentir sin poder apartar el mal presentimiento que tenía.

"¡Sígueme! ¡Te llevaré a un lugar donde podrás hacer eso y te daré una semana para prepararte! ¡Entonces te mostraré de lo que soy capaz! ¡Y si logras impresionarme entonces te haré mi aprendiz!"

El decano solo observó divertido mientras la poderosa maga oscura atrapada en un cuerpo de niña jalaba del brazo a un confundido joven mago de otro mundo y salían de su despacho.

Él había estado preparado para negociar con Evangeline para que aceptara ayudar a Shirou e incluso los dos habían estado discutiendo formas de convencerla antes de que ella llegara.

Pero solo bastaron algunas palabras que Shirou dijo sin mala intención que dañaron su orgullo y le recordaron su maldición, y Evangeline aceptó ayudar, al menos temporalmente.

Ella ni siquiera había preguntado nada más sobre Shirou, así que sin duda se llevaría una sorpresa dentro de una semana cuando lo examinara, si lo que el joven mago le había dicho sobre sus habilidades era verdad.

Si esta era normalmente la vida de Emiya Shirou, el decano podía ver por qué Zelretch lo había mantenido cerca.

* * *

"Bueno, entonces el viaje a Kioto se llevará a cabo. Confío en ti, Negi-kun."

"¡Sí, señor!"

El pequeño profesor de 9 años se dispuso a salir del despacho del decano cuando el anciano lo detuvo.

"Por cierto, Negi-kun, quería pedirte que te quedaras un poco más."

"¿Acaso sucede algo malo decano?"

Negi se preguntó de qué más quería hablar el decano ahora que le había pedido entregar la carta a la Asociación Mágica de Kansai.

"No pasa nada, Negi-kun. Solo que hay un nuevo profesor que comenzará a trabajar aquí cuando termine el viaje escolar, pero como es nuevo, no conoce a mucha gente en el campus. Así que esperaba poder presentarlos antes del viaje y que lo ayudaras en lo que pudieras."

"No tengo ningún problema con eso, pero ¿por qué quiere que yo le ayude? ¿No se molestaría por hacer que un niño lo ayude a adaptarse? El nuevo profesor debe ser un adulto, ¿no es así? ¿No sería mejor que Shizuna-san o Takamichi le ayudaran a instalarse en la academia?"

"No te preocupes por eso, Negi-kun, el nuevo profesor es un adolescente y ya sabe sobre ti, de hecho su puesto oficial además de profesor de Economía Doméstica será profesor asistente de la clase 3-A. Así que como ves trabajarán juntos."

"¿En serio? Entonces supongo que también tendré que cuidar que no descubra que soy un mago, ¿verdad?"

"No hace falta que te preocupes, Negi-kun. El nuevo profesor también es un joven mago. En todo caso podrían terminar cubriéndose el uno al otro para que no los descubran."

Negi pareció relajarse al saber que tendría a otro mago con el cual poder hablar sin tener que cuidar sus palabras para no revelarse.

"En ese caso, ¿cuándo quiere que me presente al nuevo profesor para ayudarlo, decano?"

"Mm, lo de ayudarlo puede esperar, por el momento solo quisiera que se conocieran."

"Entonces dónde puedo…"

Un golpe en la puerta del despacho detuvo a Negi.

"Ohoho, parece que el nuevo profesor ya está aquí. Llega en el momento perfecto también. ¡Adelante!"

Negi se volvió hacia la puerta para ver al nuevo profesor con el que trabajaría.

"Usted debe ser el profesor nuevo, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Negi…"

Negi se detuvo cuando vio al profesor nuevo que acababa de entrar.

Como había dicho el decano era un adolescente, de unos 17 años, bastante alto, 185cm si adivinaba bien.

Llevaba lo que parecía ser ropa casual, todo en color negro.

Pantalones y zapatos negros.

Una playera negra de manga larga y cuello alto.

La ropa oscura contrastaba bien con el pelo rojo que cubría la cabeza del adolescente.

Parecía un joven normal que se podría encontrar en cualquier parte.

Pero lo que sorprendió a Negi fue la cara del nuevo profesor.

Él ya había visto antes a esta persona.

Solo que la última vez que lo había visto fue cubierto de sangre y heridas mientras Shizuna lo atendía en la enfermería de la academia.

En ese entonces él joven había estado en tan mal estado que Negi no sabía si sobreviviría, así que verlo de pie tan solo unos días después y con un aspecto tan sano lo sorprendió bastante.

Especialmente porque se había olvidado de él debido a los problemas que tuvo con Evangeline en cuanto empezó el nuevo curso.

Negi se había quedado tan sorprendido que no notó que el recién llegado se había acercado hasta que el adolescente le tendió la mano con una ligera sonrisa.

"Mucho gusto, tú debes ser Negi Springfield. Shizuna-san y Takahata-san me han hablado mucho de ti. Yo soy Emiya Shirou, el nuevo profesor de la academia. Espero que trabajemos bien juntos."

Cuando Shirou sonrió, por un momento Negi imaginó que era otro pelirrojo adulto el que había aparecido ante él, pero sacudió rápidamente la cabeza y por fin habló dándole la mano.

"Sí, soy Negi Sprinfield pero por favor llámeme Negi, es un gusto conocerlo, Emiya-sensei. Y también bienvenido a la Academia Mahora."

"Hm, entonces por favor llámame Shirou, me acostumbré a que me llamaran así después de estudiar en Londres. A muchos no les gustaba recordar a mi padre por mi apellido."

Eso último fue dicho en un susurro.

Pero Negi lo ignoró ya que se había centrado en otra parte de sus palabras.

"¿¡Conoces Londres, Shirou-san!? ¡Yo soy de Gales! ¿¡Alguna vez lo visitaste!? ¿¡Qué te pareció!?"

El pequeño profesor estaba emocionado de poder hablar de su patria, pero rápidamente se controló al notar que estaba abrumando al otro pelirrojo.

"Lo siento, Shirou-san, me emocioné al saber que viviste en Inglaterra."

"No te preocupes Negi-kun, a mí también me gustaría hacerte preguntas para saber si hay diferencias entre este Gales y el que yo conozco."

Negi pareció confuso un momento antes de comprenderlo.

"¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Tú apareciste del libro mágico que encontré! ¿Ya estás bien Shirou-san? Cuando te vi tus heridas parecían muy graves, ¿puedes moverte bien? ¿Cómo llegaste a ese libro? ¿Estuviste dentro mucho tiempo? ¿Vienes del mundo del libro? ¿Es diferente a este mundo? ¿Eres el héroe de la historia? Puedes…"

Negi se detuvo al oír reír al decano y darse cuenta de que se había dejado llevar otra vez.

"Jajaja, veo que eres muy curioso, y en otro momento me gustaría hablar más contigo para responder todas tus dudas, pero ahora tengo que hacer algo con el decano, así que solo responderé esas."

Shirou se rio alegremente mientras sacudía el cabello de Negi quien seguía avergonzado por no controlarse.

"Veamos, primero, ya estoy bien, el tratamiento de Shizuna-san fue muy bueno, no tengo problemas para moverme, aunque aún siento rígidos algunos músculos, no sé exactamente cómo llegué a ese libro, tampoco sé cuánto tiempo estuve dentro, no vengo del mundo del libro exactamente, hasta ahora he encontrado un par de diferencias entre este y mi mundo, y no creo ser el héroe de ninguna historia."

"Ohoho, por algunas de las cosas que me has contado, yo no estaría muy seguro sobre eso, Shirou-kun."

"Disculpen, señor decano, Shirou-sensei, pero creo que mi Maestra nos está esperando."

Al escuchar esa voz, Negi finalmente notó que Shirou no había entrado solo al despacho.

Detrás del alto pelirrojo y por lo tanto oculto del pequeño profesor había una chica que parecía una muñeca y había guardado silencio todo ese tiempo.

Negi la reconoció, era su alumna Karakuri Chachamaru, también un robot, sirviente y pareja mágica de la maga oscura Evangeline A. K. McDowell.

Después de que el niño la saludó y se disculpó por no notarla antes, el decano se puso de pie y habló primero.

"Ohoho, tienes razón Chachamaru-chan, mejor no hacemos esperar a Eva-chan. Podría enojarse, ohoho."

"Ella se enojará en cuanto me vea de todos modos, todavía no me perdona por haberla encontrado desnuda haciendo sus poses de maga malvada frente al espejo en el baño cuando iba a bañarme. Cómo debía saber que ella estaba allí si apagó la luz y solo tenía una linterna para sombrear su expresión."

Negi empezó a imaginar a Evangeline practicando todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior frente a un espejo y le pareció bastante divertido. Aunque también captó otra cosa.

"¿Entonces estás viviendo con Evangeline-san y Chachamaru-san, Shirou-san?"

"¿Mm? Así es, aunque estos días he estado tan ocupado que solo he estado poco tiempo en la cabaña. Escuché que el otro día fuiste de visita mientras yo estaba fuera."

Negi iba a preguntar algo más, cuando el decano lo llamó.

"Bueno Negi-kun, debemos ir con Eva-chan para evaluar la magia de Shirou-kun y arreglar algunos papeles del consejo mágico, así que tendrán que continuar su conversación en otro momento. Por cierto, serías tan amable de informarle a Asuna-chan sobre Shirou-kun, ya que ella lo vio aparecer quisiera evitar un escándalo cuando lo presente al resto de la academia."

"Está bien decano, se lo diré a Asuna-san. ¡Nos vemos después Chachamaru-san, buena suerte con tu evaluación, Shirou-san!"

Al ver que Shirou y el decano se disponían a salir de la habitación junto con Chachamaru, Negi también los acompañó a la puerta ya que recordó que había quedado de reunirse con Asuna y Konoka.

* * *

Tras despedirse del pequeño profesor, los dos magos y el robot se dirigieron a la cabaña de Evangeline y entraron en su resort mágico donde la vampiresa examinaría al mago pelirrojo.

"¿Estás listo para esto, chico?"

Evangeline preguntó en cuanto los tres llegaron a la zona en que los esperaba.

Aunque mientras el decano y Chachamaru se apartaban un poco del lugar para no estorbar durante la evaluación, Shirou no pudo evitar quedarse mirando directamente a Evangeline.

La vampiresa sintió placer al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

Seguramente ese idiota mago pelirrojo no esperaba que ella pudiera recuperar todo su poder en su resort ya que nunca había entrado mientras él entrenaba y ahora no podía comprender cómo se había vuelto tan poderosa.

Por supuesto que el que ahora estuviera en su forma adulta también podría tener algo que ver con ello, después de todo no sería raro que no pudiera conectar su imagen actual con su forma de niña igual que Negi la noche anterior.

Y su atuendo actual ciertamente la hacía parecer más hermosa.

Sintiéndose de buen humor con la noticia de que el Maestro Milenario podría no estar muerto, había decidido jugar un poco con el mago pelirrojo y escogió un atuendo típico de profesora sexy para evaluar al nuevo profesor de la academia.

Zapatos de tacón, pantimedias negras, minifalda ajustada y una camisa blanca con un par de botones sueltos que mostraban algo de su generoso escote.

"¿Qué pasa chico? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? ¿Mi poder es tan grande que te quedaste sin palabras? ¿O acaso mi belleza te robó el corazón?"

Evangeline habló sensualmente y su sonrisa se volvió más ancha cuando vio que Shirou empezaba a sonrojarse.

"¿Ninguna palabra para la _profesora_ , chico?"

Ella estaba divirtiéndose en grande, hacía mucho tiempo que no había podido molestar así a alguien y pensaba sacar el mayor provecho.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar molestando al joven pelirrojo, Shirou finalmente habló.

"¿Um? ¿Evangeline-san? Dejando de lado tu poder y nueva apariencia por ahora, um…esto, ¿primero me podrías decir por qué llevas puesta mi camisa usada?"

"¿Uh?"

Fue el turno de la vampiresa de sorprenderse.

"Estoy seguro que esa es la camisa que usé ayer e iba a lavar hoy, le falta el botón del cuello que se me cayó mientras entrenaba y veo la costura sobre un corte en la manga derecha."

Evangeline miró la camisa y notó que de verdad había una costura sobre la manga derecha y le faltaba un botón. Y ahora que veía bien, realmente se trataba de una camisa de hombre. Además captó un ligero ahora a sudor. Pero eso no tenía sentido. Después de todo quien le dio la camisa fue…

"Chachazero."

Al decir eso, Evangeline se volvió hacia la pequeña marioneta que se reía a carcajadas sobre la cabeza de Chachamaru.

"¿Evangeline-san?"

Cuando Shirou la llamó, Evangeline regresó su atención a él y rápidamente su rostro se puso totalmente rojo al darse cuenta de que su pequeña marioneta traviesa la había hecho usar la camisa usada del chico que tenía frente a ella.

Regresando a su apariencia de niña debido a que su transformación se rompió por la vergüenza, la Maga Nosferatu, que ahora solo llevaba ropa interior y una camisa usada de hombre, ya que lo demás le quedaba grande y se le cayó, empezó a temblar mientras comenzaban a aparecer lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Esto, Evangeline…"

Así que lo que la Reina de la Oscuridad debía hacer en ese momento era muy obvio.

Todavía pareciendo a punto de llorar, levantó su mano derecha hacia Shirou y…

"Lic lac la lillac…"

La magia alrededor del Evangelio Oscuro aumentó rápidamente.

 **"¡Sagitta Magica Serius Obscuri!"**

Esa fue la única advertencia antes que Shirou fuera bombardeado por flechas de oscuridad.

 **"¡Trace on!"**

* * *

 **Omake**

 **El "Bro" Zelretch**

¿Alguna vez has sentido que todo el mundo parece saber algo sobre ti de lo que tú mismo no eres consciente?

Pues eso fue lo que un Emiya Shirou que acababa de regresar de cazar un Designado de Sellado en Sudamérica sintió cuando entró a los pasillos de la Torre del Reloj para darle su informe a la vicedirectora Barthomeloi Lorelei.

Normalmente cuando visitaba la base de la Asociación de Magos, las reacciones de los Magi se podían dividir en varios tipos: los que lo odiaban por ser hijo de Emiya Kiritsugu el primer Magus Killer, los que lo adoraban por soportar ser el juguete de Zelretch, los que lo despreciaban por ser oriental, los que planeaban cómo atraparlo para estudiarlo, los que lo trataban cordialmente (normalmente Enforcers que habían tenido misiones con él), las que lo veían como un trozo de carne (usualmente Rin estaba entre ellas luego de una misión demasiado larga), los que lo envidiaban por algo sobre un harem (él no estaba seguro de qué querían decir), y los que simplemente lo ignoraban.

Pero esta vez la reacción de todos fue la misma, en cuanto lo notaban empezaban a hablar entre ellos en murmullos bajos, mirando en su dirección y señalándolo de vez en cuando.

Su confusión solo aumentó cuando al encontrar en los pasillos a un Enforcer con el que se llevaba bien y preguntarle qué había sucedido, este solo le dijo que no era nada y que lo felicitaba.

Aunque no pudo saber por qué lo felicitaba ya que en ese momento la vicedirectora apareció y le ordenó que la acompañara a su oficina para oír el informe sobre su misión.

Así que decidiendo terminar pronto para poder volver a descansar a su departamento con Rin, Shirou la siguió luego de despedirse de su amigo.

Solo que en el camino logró escuchar parte de las conversaciones que aparentemente tenían algo que ver con él, cosas como "no creí que se animaría", "no creí que fuera tan tonto", "las demás están deprimidas", "Tohsaka le gano a Edelfelt", "ojala fuera yo".

Nada tenía sentido, pero no tuvo tiempo para tratar de examinarlo todo ya que llegaron a la oficina de la vicedirectora y era hora de trabajar.

* * *

Cuando finalmente había terminado de responder todo lo que la vicedirectora le preguntó, ya que él no era parte de la Torre del Reloj oficialmente todo tenía que ser mucho más detallado que si fuera un Enforcer, Shirou había olvidado las actitudes extrañas de todos y se dispuso a ir a descansar.

Aunque al parecer no podría hacerlo ya que al girar en una esquina se encontró cara a cara con el maestro de su novia, Zelretch, quien tenía una sonrisa que hizo que los Magi cercanos se alejaran rápidamente.

"Ah, Emiya-kun, chico, te estaba buscando."

Shirou sabía que sería inútil tratar de escapar así que trató de retrasar lo inevitable.

"Acabo de llegar de una misión, ¿podría descansar al menos un par de horas antes de que empieces el juego que estés planeando?"

"Oh, no te preocupes, Emiya-kun, solo quería hablar contigo."

"¿Hizo algo Rin?"

Además de ser víctima de sus juegos, Rin era lo único que tenía en común con el viejo.

"¿No lo has oído, Emiya-kun?"

"¿Oír qué?"

"Hace dos días mi querida aprendiz Rin tuvo una discusión con la señorita Luvia en el comedor."

Bueno, eso no era raro, esas dos siempre habían discutido desde que se conocieron, pero por la sonrisa del viejo vampiro, sabía que esa no había sido una discusión habitual.

"Como sabes eso es común, así que los demás las ignoraron hasta que de repente mi querida aprendiz gritó con fuerza que le habías propuesto matrimonio y pensaban casarse en un par de meses."

Ah, eso era, Rin había revelado que ellos se iba a casar. Por eso todos lo veían y su amigo lo felicitó.

…

…

…

…

…

"¡Coff! ¡Coff! ¿¡Qué!? ¡Coff! ¡Coff!"

"Jajajaja, qué bien se lo tenían escondido, Emiya-kun, felicidades."

"Espere un…"

Shirou trató de hablar, pero Zelretch no se lo permitió.

"Cuando lo escuché ayer que volví, fui a visitar a mi querida aprendiz para felicitarla y preguntarle por la boda, aunque no me quiso dar detalles, así que supongo que aún lo están decidiendo."

"Eso…"

Shirou fue interrumpido de nuevo cuando el viejo puso un brazo sobre su hombro y comenzó a dirigirlo hacia su oficina.

"Entonces me puse a pensar que como tu buen amigo que soy, debía darte algo por la ocasión, pero no podía pensar en nada bueno, y mi aprendiz ni siquiera me dio una fecha, por lo que después de mucho pensar, llegué a la solución perfecta."

Para ese momento los dos hombres se encontraban frente a la puerta de su oficina.

"Te daré una despedida de soltero especial."

El viejo vampiro terminó con una sonrisa mientras buscaba algo dentro de su saco.

"U-um yo…"

De nuevo Shirou no pudo terminar de hablar porque un frasco fue empujado de repente en su boca y se vio obligado a tragarse un líquido extraño.

"Jajaja, eso debería ayudar a relajarte, diviértete, Emiya-kun. En unos días iré por ti."

Y con eso el viejo abrió la puerta de su oficina y empujó a Shirou a un portal multicolor que se encontraba del otro lado.

* * *

Cuando Shirou despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y sintiéndose agotado pero extrañamente satisfecho, lo primero que notó fue que se encontraba en una habitación estilo japonés, de hecho casi podía jurar que era su habitación de su casa en Fuyuki.

Lo segundo que notó fue su falta de ropa, así que trató de moverse para buscar su ropa a pesar de que su cabeza estaba matándolo, y fue debido a esto que notó algo más.

No estaba solo en la habitación, de hecho podía contar a tres personas acostadas con él, una recostada sobre su pecho, una abrazando su brazo derecho, y la otra acurrucada cerca de sus piernas.

Shirou no sabía qué hacer, no recordaba lo que había hecho la noche anterior y tampoco recordaba quienes eran las chicas que dormían con él, solo recordaba que Zelretch le dio algo a beber y luego lo lanzó a un mundo paralelo.

Pero mientras él tenía un ligero colapso mental, las tres chicas comenzaron a despertar.

La primera fue la que dormía sobre su pecho, largo pelo dorado hasta la cadera, una figura que envidiaría incluso una diosa, tatuajes rojos recorriendo su torso, una expresión arrogante a pesar de que acababa de despertar y un par de ojos rojos que transmitían poder.

"Sabes, para ser un mestizo no lo hiciste nada mal, definitivamente digno para gobernar el mundo a mi lado, ¿no lo crees, Faker?"

El "Faker" resultó ser la chica que dormía con su brazo como almohada, una linda pelirroja con un cuerpo atlético y piel clara que poseía un hermoso par de ojos dorados que parecían contener cierta inocencia.

"Gil, ni creas que por ser 'Rey de los Héroes' puedes acaparar a Shirou-kun, todas acordamos compartir, si tratas de quedártelo para ti sola, Archer y yo te derrotaremos."

En ese momento el ligero colapso mental de Shirou ya se había convertido en un derrame cerebral, no solo Zelretch lo había mandado a una realidad donde él y el bastardo de Gilgamesh eran mujeres, sino que había terminado teniendo sexo con ellas.

"Ahhh~ Ayaka, Gil, cierren la boca las dos o les meteré una copia de Caladbolg II por el trasero y me quedaré a Shirou para mí sola."

Aunque realmente tenía miedo de ver quién era la tercera mujer desde que la pelirroja, Ayaka, mencionó la palabra Archer, Shirou no pudo evitar bajar la vista hacia ella cuando habló.

Pelo blanco, más madura que Ayaka pero igual de atlética que ella y con una piel con un bello bronceado que aumentaba más lo exótico de su aspecto, y un par de ojos grises como el acero en un rostro que parecía tener una sonrisa burlona eterna.

Sí, definitivamente la versión femenina de Archer EMIYA.

Shirou no pudo resistir más y volvió al dulce abrazo de la inconsciencia mientras las tres hermosas chicas desnudas discutían a quién le tocaba estar primero con él.

Él realmente esperaba que al menos cuando volviera a su mundo, Rin ya hubiera admitido que fue mentira que se iban a casar.

* * *

LLL03


End file.
